This invention relates to the provision of a barrier on a body of water e.g. at sea, in a dam or river, in an estuary or the like.
There is a need for certain strategic installations, whether permanent or temporary, land-based or floating, to be protected against intrusions, attacks and, more generally, against unauthorised access. For example an installation on land, close to a beach or floating in water can be attacked by assailants in a relatively small boat. Although it is difficult to protect this type of installation against all water-based attacks a requirement exists for a security barrier which can provide, at least, a substantial degree of protection, particularly against attacks which are launched using relatively small water vessels.
US 2005191129 discloses a barrier with an elongate axle and buoyant bodies mounted at spaced locations to the axle. A counterweight is attached to the axle and upwardly extending supports at spaced locations on the axle, support a transversely extending flexible member. The barrier has an “integral” type of construction which, in the applicant's view, does not necessarily provide comprehensive protection in that the barrier can be overcome by the vessel which is aimed at the barrier at a high speed. An object of the present invention is to address, in a more effective manner, this type of situation.